


Not enough, Not the right way

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: don't really know how to tag this, this is sort of weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know how to summarize this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough, Not the right way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking to delete a few of my works, and if there are any you want or don't want deleted, or anything you really want to say, please speak up.

     Looking back on it later, Judah never really knew how he got into it. How could he have not known?

      At one point, Judah had liked Thea. His heart had beat faster when Thea was in the room, and he had hoped for what he thought was the impossible. Except it wasn't impossible.  But Judah had learned to late. 

      Now, Judah could see that by the time Thea had admitted her feelings, Judah's had faded away. It had been so confusing at the time, dealing with emotions, divining the meaning of everything he felt. 

     Of course Judah loved Thea. Just as a friend. It wasn't enough, and it wasn't the right way.

     Now he was in a relationship with Thea. How had that happened?

      Outwardly, the relationship was good. Thea was the best girlfriend anyone could have, and it wasn't her fault. Judah just didn't love her.

      He wanted to. It would have made everything easier. He would have achieved his fairy tale ending.

       But how he felt... it was hard to get around that. And Judah tried. He tried and tried to ignore it, to tell himself that he loved Thea. And it almost worked.

        The problem was, he didn't. Love Thea that is.    

       He was in a perfect relationship, with a great girlfriend, and all he was looking to do was get out of it.

      How's that for ironic?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
